The present invention relates to ballistic-resistant articles and process for making them.
Ballistic-resistant articles, such as bulletproof vests, helmets, structural members of helicopters and other military equipment, vehicle panels, briefcases, raincoats, aircraft luggage containers, military aircraft seats, gas turbine engine containment rings, military troop shelters, boot soles and other personal protective items, overwrapping or overbraiding of telephone electrical lines and aerospace wire and cable, and military electronic shelters containing high strength fibers, are known. Fibers conventionally used include aramids, such as poly(phenylenediamine terephthalamide), nylon fibers, glass fibers, graphite fibers and the like. Other suitable fibers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,574, 4,457,985 and 4,650,710 include ultra high molecular weight (UHMW) polyethylene, polypropylene or polyvinyl alcohol fibers.
Ballistic-resistant articles made of these known fibers are generally heavy and bulky and are, therefore, uncomfortable to wear. It would be desirable to provide ballistic-resistant articles which are lighter, more comfortable to wear and exhibit better ballistic-resistant properties than existing ballistic-resistant articles.